


You Work Too Hard

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Makeup Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Riddle Papa has been busy lately and neglects Oswald. When Oswald goes to talk to him about it they fight and Ed worries his little bird will leave for good. Luckily Oswald is forgiving





	You Work Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Image is not mine and was used with the artists permission.

Oswald would never admit it, but he was spoiled. His mother had lavished him with attention all his young life and more recently his lover had spoiled him. Edward Nygma, also known as the Riddler, had built quite a reputation amongst the criminal elite of Gotham. Years of successful crime had built up quite the fortune and he never failed to indulge Oswald in his lush lifestyle.

Oswald was rather wealthy himself, he was the heir of the Van Dahl Estate, a successful businessman, and the criminal Kingpin. However, he’d met Edward before his career took off and had come to enjoy letting the older man care for him. Ed seemed to enjoy it as well, often times buying things for Oswald that the shorter man hadn’t asked for. It was endearing that the taller man insisted all he needed in return was Oswald’s affection.

However, there was a distinct lack of affection at the moment. Oswald had been waiting upstairs for two hours, dressed only in the silk panties Ed bought him at the beginning of the month, that had yet to be seen by Ed, and his robe. Oswald huffed, tying the sash of the robe tight around himself and slipping his feet into his fluffy purple slippers. Enough was enough, Ed had been holed up in his office, planning and plotting, for the last two weeks. He’d ignored Oswald at dinner, and lunch, and in bed, now he wasn’t even at the table or in their room.

Oswald supposed he’d have to go to Ed then. Smirking, Oswald shoved the doors to Ed’s office open only to be met with a harsh bark of,

“What the hell have I said about knocking?! You ignorant, stupid fu-” Ed cut off, blinking owlishly at Oswald.

“Woops, sorry. I didn’t realize it was you. Well, what is it?”

“Don’t take that tone with me. Do you have any idea what time it is?” Ed blinked again. His eyes were ringed red, and his grey hair was disheveled.

“No? Is that what you wanted? I assure you, I’m fine. I haven’t been working that long.”

“Ed! I haven’t seen you since breakfast! And you were muttering to yourself and working things out in that dumb notebook of yours the entire time. Come on, it’s late. Come to bed with me,” Oswald purred, sauntering towards Ed.

Edward’s eyebrows rose as he noticed the suggestive tone to Oswald’s voice and in his stance as he approached.

“Not now. I know I’ve been busy, but this is important.” Oswald stopped, mouth open. Ed was saying no.

“And I suppose I’m not?”

“This isn’t about you.”

“No, I guess it isn’t. What about you? What about your health?” Edward slammed his palm against his desk.

“I SAID I’M FINE! I don’t need you to come in here and lecture me because you’re lonely. I’m busy and have better things to do than waste time indulging you in your selfish desire to be at the center of my attention!’

“Oh, I’m selfish?! I’m the attention-whore. I’ll remember that next time you stroke your ego by leading the GCPD on a wild goose chase through Gotham. The Riddler, what a flashy over-blown, pitiful excuse for a criminal. You want to kill yourself, squirrel away and starve to death, fine! See if I care!”

Ed blinked slowly and worked his mouth open and closed for a moment.

“Oswald, I didn’t-”

“Go to hell, Edward!” Oswald went to storm off but Ed caught his arm.

“Please! I’m sorry, I’m just-”

“Tired? Hungry? An ass? I tried to get you to eat, to sleep, but you wouldn’t listen. Let me go!”

Ed’s grip tightened, eyes desperate as they stared into Oswald’s.

“Don’t leave. Please, be angry, but don’t go. I’ll sleep down here, or in another room. Please.”

Oswald clenched his jaw and wrenched himself out of Ed’s grip.

“I wouldn’t want to be selfish.” And stormed out of the office.

Ed stood there, hand still hovering in the air where Oswald had been. For a moment the world spun around him and the ground swelled and heaved like a raging ocean. Not again. He’d ruined everything again. He wanted to vomit, or laugh, or both. He hadn’t felt like this since he was young, when he was lost and scared. And alone. The Riddler melted away, Edward Nygma, career criminal was gone. He was just nerdy Edward, the loser.

And here he stood, as everything he built crumbled around him. He was supposed to be better than this. This wasn’t supposed to happen anymore. He heard the distinctive sound of Oswald’s footsteps and watched as he walked across the parlor and into the entrance hall and out the door. He’d come back, surely. He…...he loved Ed. He’d said he did.

Could anyone really love him though? No, he wasn’t going to think like that. Instead he turned and went back to work. He’d finish this, and then he’d make up with Oswald. Everything would be fine.

*~*

_As you can see behind me, the Riddler has struck again. No one is exactly sure about the motive behind his latest crime, but there are many speculations. The GCPD is doing it’s best to follow the clues left by this odd man, but citizens don’t have much hope. The dead inside all appear to criminals but what their connection is, is unclear. More on this story later._

Oswald grunted and turned off the television. That was what he spent an entire month working on. A few lowlifes who’d double crossed Oswald. They were hardly the first and Ed knew he could handle his own problems. So chivalry wasn’t the answer. Why the hell had Ed been so obsessed?

“Boss? There’s a delivery here for you from Mr. Nygma.”

“Oh, really? Throw whatever it is away.”

“But Boss, they’re flowers. Real nice ones too.”

“Fine” Oswald hated how his heart fluttered at the sight of a giant bouquet of lilies and roses.

And a second one made of flowers Oswald wasn’t sure of the names of.

He took the card from the first one,

“I know these are your favorite, but their meaning didn’t seem appropriate for how sorry I am”.

Flower language, Ed had tried to explain it to him once, but Oswald much preferred matching things by colors. Flowers were beautiful no matter what the meaning. He read the second card, detailing the names of the plants and their meaning.

“Sorrow” “Regret” “Longing” “Love” “Request Forgiveness”. Oswald felt his lips twitch. That soppy romantic fool. But he was going to have to do better than some flowers to make up for what he said.

A wicked idea popped into Oswald’s brain and a slow shark-like grin spread across his face. If Ed thought he was sorry now, he was definitely going to be even more apologetic later.

*~*

Edward felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He had sent Oswald those flowers this morning, fresh from the florists, and hadn’t heard anything back. Maybe this was it? Maybe Oswald was contacting him to ask about dinner? Or to tell him he never wanted to see him again. Ed sincerely hoped it wouldn't be the latter. Pulling his phone out eagerly he saw that it was indeed a text from Oswald. But it was a picture. How odd.

He tapped on the screen to open the picture and nearly dropped his phone.

“Oh dear,” he croaked. Oswald was draped across the couch in his office at the Lounge, wearing nothing but the purple silk and black lace panties Ed had bought him. His robe hung loosely about his arms and his hair fell in his face slightly as he stared seductively at the camera. Ed felt his cock harden as he noticed Oswald's hand was poised over his inner thigh and the faint outline of his erection could be seen through the thin underwear.

_Ding!_

_Pretty Bird: Miss me?_

_Yes._

_Like what you see? I was going to show you the night we fought._

_Seemed like such a waste to let you buy these for me and then not use them_

_I am so sorry._

_Not yet you’re not ;)_

_Ding!_

Another picture, but this time Oswald had his palm over his crotch, and his other hand tweaking a nipple. Ed groaned, feeling himself flush with desire.

_Ding!_

Now the tip of Oswald's cock was peeking out from his underwear and Oswald was sucking on his fingers. Still staring at the camera with half-lidded smoky eyes.

_I bet you’re hard right now. I bet you wish I was there._

_Yes. I’m really sorry._

_I miss you._

_Please come home._

_Now you know how I felt._

_Maybe I will._

_But first,_

_Ding!_

Oswald had shifted, one hand down his underwear, firmly stroking himself, and the other farther down. He was fingering himself in his office. His phone rang and Ed’s fingers fumbled as he scrambled to answer as quickly as he could.

“Oswald? Please,” Ed whined. Oswald’s breathy laugh answered him.

“Are you begging me? I think I like you begging. Go on Ed, beg me. Like I had to beg just to get you to look up for even a second.”

“Oh fuck, Oswald, my beautiful bird, I’m _sorry._ You know I get caught up in my work. I love you, please. Please, don’t leave me. I-,” Ed sobbed.

The other end of the phone had gone silent.

“Edward? Are you alright?”

“I can’t lose you too. Please, I’ll do anything to make it up to you. Anything you want. Just please, forgive me.” There was a beep. He hung up. Oh, God, no,no,no,nononononono-

“Ed!” Ed spun around, still hyperventilating.

Oswald was behind him, fully dressed, and with wet eyes.

“I was just messing with you. I took those pictures hours ago. I admit I was cross with you, but I wasn’t going to leave you. Riddle Papa,” Oswald breathed. Ed had hated that nickname, it had made him feel old and brought up unpleasant memories. He had slowly gotten used to it the more Oswald used it and after he'd talked about his past with his beautiful bird. He'd never imagined needing to hear that name, but now it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard and he needed Oswald to say it again.

He reached for Oswald and pulled the shorter man into his lap. Oswald immediately wrapped his arms around him, pressing kisses to his head and shushing him as Ed trembled in his arms.

“Shh, Papa. I’m here, your little bird isn’t going anywhere. I want to stay with you, I love you. I love you so much, Riddle Papa. Please don’t cry. I was worried about you is all, and I’ll admit I was a little lonely. I was used to having your undivided attention, I was a little hurt when you just ignored me. But I know you didn’t mean to.”

“I’ll never ignore you again. I’m so sorry,” Ed whimpered.

“Shh, don’t apologize anymore. I know, why don’t I help you relax? You’re stressed, and overworked, and I bet you haven’t slept.”

“No, I should be making it up to you. Please I-” Oswald kissed him. Nibbling on his bottom lip and trailing his fingers across his neck and shoulders. Ed moaned, cock stirring again now that he had Oswald in his arms.

He opened his mouth and let Oswald’s tongue slide inside, gently lapping at the inside of his mouth and twining around his. Ed sighed, and let his eyes flutter shut, tracing patterns into Oswald’s hip as he let himself be absorbed in the kiss. He felt the shorter man pull away and opened his eyes to watch Oswald sink to his knees.

“You work too hard, Papa.” Ed watched transfixed as his beautiful bird undid his belt and popped open the button on his pants.

“Let me help with that,” he cooed and undid the zip. Edward lifted his hips off the chair and watched Oswald pull his pants and underwear down.

“Oswald,” he sighed. The other man looked up at him and slowly lowered his mouth onto Ed’s length. Ed moaned and brought his hand down to curl his fingers in Oswald’s hair. The raven haired man’s smooth velvety tongue lapped at the head of his cock before swirling around it, savoring the salty white drops that were starting to bead on the head.

“Ungh!”  Ed was starting to lose himself already. He’d apparently been more pent up than he thought. Oswald must have noticed because he began sucking on the tip, hollowing his cheeks and sliding down before pulling back up. Ed tightened his fingers, but didn’t make any move to adjust Oswald, just assuring himself Oswald was real, and here, and sucking him off.

Oswald pulled off with a pop and started licking at the sides of his shaft, sucking on it randomly before sliding back up to the tip and working the slit with his thumb.

“Ahh! Oh, birdie, ple-please.”

“Please what, Riddle Papa?”

“Please, suck my cock. I want to come, please.”

“Hmmm, what if I do? What’s in it for me?”

“I’ll fuck you while you’re wearing those pretty panties. Please, little bird, oh, please.”

Oswald smirked, and squeezed Ed’s length roughly in his hand.

“Promise?”

“Yes! God, fuck, yes!” Satisfied, Oswald lowered himself back onto Ed’s cock. Working his lips up and down the shaft, each time sliding it a little farther in until he felt Ed brush the back of his throat. Ed threw his head back, trying his best to keep still.

“Oswald-AH!-Clo-cl-close. Mmm-fah! I’m going to….ah! Ah!” Ed seized up, hips arching up as he spilled his load down his beautiful bird’s throat. Oswald swallowed and pulled off Ed’s cock, lapping up the last few drop that leaked from the head.

“Mmmm, Papa. Ed, please, for the love of God, take me upstairs now.” Ed smiled softly, watching Oswald’s hips twitch up, seeking friction. There was a rather noticeable bulge in his pants and his cheeks were flushed.

“Anything for you, love bird. I love you, Oswald.”

“I love you too, Ed. Now hurry up and fuck me, you’ve got a month to make up for. So you’d better get a head start.”

“Oh little bird, you’re going to need new panites by the end of tonight. Lucky for you Papa can afford to replace them. Maybe green next time? My sexy little bird.”

*~*

From that night on, anytime Ed got too caught up in a scheme Oswald made sure to distract him with constant phone messages of him doing something sexy, and once presenting himself in lingerie perched on Edward’s desk. If Ed was a little annoyed with the minor decrease in his efficiency, he never said anything, but Oswald’s pretty sure Ed doesn’t mind.


End file.
